


Życie po pożarze

by Pomyluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post - Nogitsune
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kto najlepiej jest w stanie zrozumieć, przez co przeszedł Stiles podczas opętania przez Nogitsune?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Życie po pożarze

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Living After The Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291201) by [Leela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela). 



> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

\- Jak możesz z tym żyć?

Stiles wygląda przez okno apartamentu Petera i wciąż na nowo skręca sznurek od żaluzji.

\- Żyć z czym konkretnie? – pyta wilkołak, jakby zupełnie nie wiedział, o czym mówi chłopak, jakby wcale nie zmuszał go do wypowiedzenia tego na głos.

Okręciwszy linkę wokół dłoni, Stiles naciąga ją w sposób, jakby miał do czynienia z garotą. W końcu, po długiej chwili milczenia, odpowiada:

\- Z tym, co zrobiłeś. Z zabiciem swojej własnej siostrzenicy i całą resztą.

\- A co twoim zdaniem powinienem zrobić?

Stiles spogląda w dół na swoje palce, które robią się białe od wżynającego się w nie sznurka. Zagryza wargę, bo nie zamierza pozwolić zmanipulować się Peterowi. Nie może.

\- No powiedz – nalega wilkołak, stając tuż za nim.

Jest blisko, zbyt blisko, i wydaje się niemal wykazywać czułością, gdy oswabadza dłonie chłopaka z nieszczęsnej linki.

Zamknąwszy swe oczy, by nie musieć patrzeć na Petera, Stiles potrząsa głową.

Palce mężczyzny są delikatne, gdy wędrują po jego policzkach.

\- Żyjesz, ponieważ nie masz wyboru. Wypieranie się swoich czynów, nie stawienie czoła żalowi i rozpaczy, odrzucenie swojej winy i co najważniejsze – nie przyznanie się do tego, jak bardzo czułeś się wtedy potężny… _to_ jest prawdziwa zdrada.

Stilesowi brakuje tchu, a uścisk, jaki oferują ramiona Petera, sprawia, iż chłopak niemal rozsypuje się na kawałki.

Pocałunek wręcz przeciwnie – daje zrozumienie podsycane melancholią oraz wyzwala nieopisaną potrzebę bliskości, która otula Stilesa niczym płomienie, i chłopak czuje, jak gdzieś głęboko w nim zaczyna formować się coś jasnego i żywego.


End file.
